


Ambivalensi

by kejupanggang



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah dan Exorcist itu harusnya saling membenci, bukan memadu kasih / Dan ketika salah satu memutuskan hubungan mereka, malam selanjutnya mereka akan saling bunuh satu sama lain /untuk Event Fujoshi Indenpende Day 8 dan Event Garis Miring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalensi

**Ambivalensi**

**D Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by Kejupanggang**

**untuk FujoDanshi Independence Day 8** **dan Event Garis Miring**

* * *

_Café_ itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun riuh suara obrolan mereka cukup membuat bising telinga. Suara percakapan mereka mampu meredam erangan penuh putus asa dari seorang pemuda berambut merah. Helai merahnya ia acak tak karuan, menyebabkan beberapa helainya menjadi berantakan. Ia menghela napas kesal, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya ia daratkan di atas meja.

“Aku tidak bisa berpikir, ini terlalu rumit.” Keluhnya, nada suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa. Kemudian, keping hijaunya melirik sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sosok itu tak merasa perlu menjawab ucapan pemuda di depannya. “Ah, ini benar-benar suatu kesalahan.” Ia mengeluarkan keluhan lagi, kini kedua tangannya ia lipat sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

 Sosok di hadapannya menatapnya sebentar, keping emasnya menyiratkan tanda tanya. “Apa maksudmu suatu kesalahan? Kurasa tak ada yang salah di sini.”

 “Ya, ada.” Mendadak si rambut merah bangkit dan menggebrak meja penuh emosi. “Kita. Atau lebih tepatnya, hubungan kita.” Ia kembali duduk dan menetralkan emosinya, untung suara gebrakan meja tertelan oleh suara dari pengunjung lain dan beruntung kursi mereka berada di pojok ruangan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita.” Sanggah sosok yang terlihat lebih tua, masih tetap kalem seraya meminum kopinya.

“Tentu saja ada, Tyki,” jawab si rambut merah. “Kau, Tyki Mikk, adalah seorang Noah, musuh _Exorcist_. Dan aku, Lavi Bookman, Bookman yang merangkap _Exorcist_ , harusnya membunuhmu,” ujar Lavi seraya menghela napas. “Bukannya memadu kasih denganmu.”

“Apa yang salah dengan itu? Menurutku itu malah bagus … bisa saja dengan hubungan kita para Exorcist dan Earl bisa berbaikan,” ujar Tyki seraya terkekeh pelan, bibir Lavi melengkung ke bawah.

“Aku serius, tahu.” Air muka Lavi terlihat sebal. “Kau tahu kan … suatu hari nanti, kau dan aku akan ada di medan perang dan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Aku … tidak akan bisa membunuhmu jika kita masih berhubungan seperti ini,” kilau hijau matanya meredup bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya. “Jika ... suatu saat nanti Earl dan _Exorcist_ berbaikan—walau mustahil rasanya. Aku juga seorang Bookman yang tak boleh memiliki hati,” kini wajahnya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya. “Kau harusnya tahu, sekeras apapun kita mencoba bersama, kita tak akan pernah jadi satu.”

Setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Tyki menghela napas. Tangan Tyki memegang tangan Lavi yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya. Tangan itu terbuka dan nampaknya wajah Lavi dengan penuh kebingungan.

“Tapi kau punya perasaan padaku, itu berarti kau punya _hati_.” Tangannya mengelus pipi Lavi perlahan, mencoba menenangkan. “Dan aku juga sama, aku juga punya rasa denganmu.”

Lavi memegang telapak tangan Tyki, matanya menatap penuh tekad. “Maka dari itu … ayo kita putus.”

“Apa?” Ekspresi Tyki penuh keterkejutan dan Lavi memasang wajah datar. Perlahan, Tyki melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Lavi, helaan napas meluncur pelan. “Kau tahu kita masih bisa begini jika—”

“Tidak.” Lavi menginterupsi. “Aku tak bisa, Tyki. Akan bahaya jika kau mengkhianati Earl dan aku tak mau membuat Panda _-jiji_ sedih. Aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Maka dari itu …” ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, otaknya kusut, perasaannya kacau.

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya. Yang lebih tua hanya menatap sosok di depannya penuh iba, ada banyak perkataan yang ia keluarkan, tapi wajah pemuda itu membuatnya bungkam. Ia tak ingin melihatnya. Melihat wajah pemuda personifikasi matahari itu hanya membuat hatinya pecah. Ia cukup paham jika lebih banyak ia berbicara, lebih banyak pula ia melihat menyedihkan di sana.

Tyki menghela napas pelan, sebelum tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. “Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Ini malam terakhir kita berhubungan dan jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu,” ucapnya seraya melangkah ke luar, kepalanya sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Lavi.

Lavi tahu malam ini dingin, jaket yang ia pakai pun tetap tak bisa menghangatkannya seutuhnya. Tapi kalimat Tyki jauh lebih dingin dari malam ini. Begitu menusuk sampai rasanya ia susah bernapas. Tapi ia tahu, inilah pilihannya, dan Tyki mengabulkannya.

Dan setelah Tyki menghilang dari pandangan, sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya makin bertambah.

* * *

 

 “Lavi, awas!”

Pekikan peringatan itu membuat Lavi menoleh sesaat, saat ia menoleh sosok _akuma_ berada tepat di depannya.  Refleks, palu yang sejak tadi sudah ada di tangannya kini mengayun, menghantam _akuma_ itu. Dalam satu serangan, _akuma_ itu tumbang, lalu hancur dan lenyap berbaur bersama udara.

“ _Sankyu_ , Lenalee.”

Lenalee menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sebelum ia mengaktifkan _innocence_ nya dan mulai menyerang _akuma-akuma_ itu lagi. Semuanya berjalan lancar, _akuma_ sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. _Innocence_ yang mereka incar juga sudah berada di tangan mereka. Untuk sekarang mereka bisa bernapas lega.

“Ayo pulang, Lavi,” uluran tangan Lenalee begitu dekat, senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Ketika Lavi ingin menggapai uluran tangan Lenalee, ia merasakan tangan melingkar di tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa. Lavi menatap wajah Lenalee penuh keterkejutan, gadis itu berusaha menggapainya namun mendadak kesadaran Lenalee menghilang.

“Lenalee!” pekik Lavi saat melihat tubuh gadis itu ambruk ke tanah. Ia pun menoleh ke samping, hanya untuk menatap benci Noah yang sedang memeluknya, Tyki. “Kau apakan Lenalee, hah? Dasar Noah sialan!”

“Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Lavi,” sanggah Tyki seraya menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian, sosok lain tampak di antara gelapnya malam. Lavi benar-benar terkejut saat melihat persona yang lain datang mendekati mereka. Road Kamelot, Noah Mimpi, ada di depannya.

“Tyki, kau menyebalkan. Jangan diberi tahu dong kalau aku yang membuat gadis itu pingsan.” Protesan Road mendapatkan kekehan pelan oleh Tyki. “Dan, halo, _Usagi_ - _kun_ , aku kangen main denganmu. Nah, Tyki, boleh aku bermain dengannya sebentar?”

“Tidak, Road. Aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan pikirannya.” Tyki tersenyum sebelum tangannya menembus dada Lavi, tangannya menggenggam jantung Lavi yang berdenyut kencang. “Jadi … ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau mati, _Exorcist_?”

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Lavi, Road dapat melihat keping hijau itu begitu tenang, tak ada rasa takut saat Tyki mencoba membunuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, hitam pekat mulai menyapa penglihatannya.

Yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah, tatapan Tyki yang begitu menyakitkan, penuh keputusasaan.

* * *

 

**a/n:  haii, keju heree, ini nulisnya terlalu terburu-buru karena emang lagi ga punya banyak waktu dan ide yang mendadak macet. Jadi yaa, hasilnya ga maksimal gini :”) kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Dan akhirnya saya bisa ikut event FID dan event garis miring :”) dah sampai jumpa.**

 


End file.
